


Why Don't We?

by IchikawaAkine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Just Sex, LITERALLY, M/M, Plot What Plot, Sadomasochism, bondage play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchikawaAkine/pseuds/IchikawaAkine
Summary: "It won't hurt if we just try it once, right?" Iwa-chan and his kinky boyfriend decide to experiment with something new. Surprisingly, it's quite fun.





	Why Don't We?

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna include vomit but I'm not that kinky

"Hey, Iwa-chan," Oikawa said while reading the newspaper on a leather recliner, "Let's do it." Iwaizumi sighed. He knew exactly what his boyfriend wanted to do. A few days ago, Oikawa came home with a pair of handcuffs and a blindfold. He then asked if he wanted to have sex with these toys.

"Bondage play?" Iwaizumi replied. Oikawa only nodded.

Of course, Iwaizumi was reluctant at first. But after all the complaining and begging done by Oikawa, he just couldn't help but give in.

"Fine, fine. Let's do it. Come on."

Iwaizumi led Oikawa to the bed, and they both sat down, Iwaizumi still not over how excruciatingly awkward it seemed. So he began to undress his boyfriend. One by one, it was no longer awkward.

The shirt came off first as well as the pants, and he began to whip Oikawa with his own belt. Moans of pleasure escaped him with each whip.

"Iwa-chan! More..." More and more strikes came, and each felt like heaven. Iwaizumi then dropped the belt and crawled forward, licking from Oikawa's manhood all the way to his mouth, ending in a rough kiss.

Their tongues were touching, and Iwa-chan bit the other's lip. They were chapped, but that just turns Hajime on even more. Their penises were both erect when Oikawa felt something coming up.

His white, sticky fluids ended up landing on Iwa-chan's face. Oikawa then slowly licks it off and then regurgitated it onto his boyfriend's back.

Switching positions, the setter found himself pinning Iwaizumi down. But, of course Iwa-chan forced the other back, and stuck his throbbing and erect manhood against Oikawa's face and slowly pushes him down, inserting , he attaches the dog collar around Oikawa's neck, and pulls it forward so he could suck him off.

But unexpectedly, Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi's penis and aims it at himself, knowing that the other would come quickly. His fluids spray up into Oikawa's open mouth and he slowly swallows it. Iwaizumi put his hand on the other's thigh, and biting his ear.

While orgasming inside of him, he puts the blindfold in place and ties up Oikawa's arms with the handcuffs. He then nearly pushes the other off of the bed, but pulls him back up by the manhood.

"Ahhh, Hajime!" It hurt so bad, but it felt so good. Iwaizumi's hands continue to the other's balls and tickles them a little before squeezing. Then, running his fist up to Oikawa's mouth and makes him swallow his own fluids.

"Hajime... Tickle my rectum..."

And so, Iwa-chan proceeded to stick his hand up the other's ass. Tickling it again, but then began to claw at it. His face lowers and starts licking the cum off of the other's manhood.

Oikawa moans with absolute pleasure as Iwaizumi pounds into him over and over and over again.

His boyfriend is orgasming so many times that he can't feel his entire body except his tingling manhood and tears run down his face.  
Iwa-chan pulls out his penis roughly and his warm essence is all over the other's body. He just lay there, trembling, and although it's no longer inside of him. He continues to orgasm over and over.

Iwa-chan pushes Oikawa against the wall, smelling his hair. Tickling his manhood while biting the setter's ear.

He then forms a hickey on Oikawa's collarbone while dragging his nails down his boyfriend's naked back all the way down to his ass.

Kissing each other, their teeth press against the other and make art with their tongue.

Pulling his hair, he continues to claw the other body and pull Oikawa down back on the bed as they both grow numb but still soak the bed with their fluids.

Hickies form between Oikawa's legs as he screeches in pain and pleasure at the same time. He sits up without any power residing his body except in his manhood. His arms are still behind his back as he kisses Iwaizumi gently with a delicacy that surprises him, because the love they had made before was very rough, and the kind kiss brings tears to his eyes. When Oikawa tasted salt, he had realized, and brought is tongue to the side of the other's cheek, licking off the beauty that he can't see through his blindfold.

After that, both fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, it was already afternoon when they had waken up.

"Wow... I'm so sore, but that was pretty good," Oikawa said, "We need to do it again."

Iwa-chan just nodded his head, too embarrassed to say anything.

"Awww, Iwa-chan, you did so much to me yesterday, but you're embarrassed now?"

"Shut up, Shittykawa!"

Thus, they came closer in both body and soul (and did what they did last night more often).


End file.
